Raven
by Anaelle-KLAROLINE
Summary: Some events in her life conducted Caroline to London where she becomes a babysitter and has the pleasure of watching Elijah and Katherine's daughter. She will meet Klaus, Elijah's brother and it will not be long for him to understand that Caroline has secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! Yes, I'm here with yet another story. But as usual don't worry I am not abandoning the others!**

**Thanks Mafalda for editing this chapter :)**

**Please don't forget to write in CANDICE ACCOLA &amp; JOSEPH MORGAN/ THE VAMPIR DIARIES for favourite TV duo for the PCAs. If you want the link is on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The whole family was reunited for yet another family dinner in Elijah and Katherine's dining room. The only difference was that there was a newcomer. As usual around the table were Katherine and Elijah with their five years old daughter, Mia, Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan, and Kol. But today Kol was not alone. It was the first time he introduced a girl to his family and he was quite proud of it. Of course he was proud, he was not the last one coming alone to those stupid dinners. Klaus was, but well, Klaus was a lonely person and they even doubted he would ever bring a woman around this table.

The young woman looked around the room a little intimidated to meet everyone at once. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of their reaction. Well, it was not really the first time she met them, being Klaus' assistant she had already met them all, technically, but it was still not the same. Meeting them at the artistic agency had been less intimidating since she was simply doing her job when they were visiting Klaus, the CEO of the MAA, Mikaelson Artistic Agency.

Kol looked into the brown haired, dark skinned woman's green eyes next to him and noticed how nervous she was. He grabbed her hand under the table and smiled warmly at her trying to reassure her. He didn't know why she was that worried when she already knew all of them, but he didn't say anything about it, knowing it would make it worst. He hadn't told anyone why he had brought Bonnie with him to the dinner but they all knew why, they weren't stupid.

"So, you all know, Bonnie." Kol started squeezing her hand.

"Yes, we do Kol. Can you get to the point please, you are annoying." Rebekah sighed annoyed at Kol's stupidity.

"Come on, Bekah. Be nice." Stefan whispered next to her reaching for her hand. Stefan and Rebekah have been dating for almost a year now; they had met through Klaus, a little like Bonnie and Kol, because Stefan was Klaus' best friend.

"Of course I know her Kol, she is my bloody assistant." Klaus growled as annoyed, if not more, than his sister.

"Always in a light mood as I can see." Katherine stated looking at Klaus.

"What's a 'bloody' assistant mommy? Is Uncle Nik's assistant bleeding?" Mia asked looking at Bonnie warily.

"No, honey, it's just uncle Nik not watching his tongue in front of you." Katherine said curtly throwing a dead glare at Klaus.

"Niklaus, we already talked about it, watch your tongue in front of Mia, please." Elijah intervened.

"Can we come back to the subject at hand, please?" Kol hit his fork on his glass to have everyone's attention. Bonnie tried not to look too embarrassed at the gesture but it was not really a success and everyone noticed it.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. You'll get used to his antics after some time." Katherine reassured her.

"I'm his sister and I'm not used to them yet." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I brought Bonnie tonight because we are officially dating." Kol announced with a proud smile on his lips and Bonnie couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Elijah affirmed and that was the only reaction they received.

"What? That's all?" Kol wondered a little disappointed.

"We all have known for quite some time now, that you and Bonnie are seeing each other, Kol." Rebekah snapped rolling her eyes once more. Bonnie couldn't help but notice that Rebekah was not really happy at the news. When everyone else, except from Klaus of course, had a smile on their face, she was just staring at them annoyed as hell.

"Well, you could at least pretend." Kol said falsely hurt.

"I wish you good luck with him, you'll need it." Katherine said happily. She was always happy to meet someone new in the family; Bonnie was not really in the family yet but still.

"Am I a matchmaker or something?" Klaus snapped after a few seconds, "Rebekah met Stefan through me, Kol met Bonnie through me." he continued.

"Oh come on, Nik. You need to relax, when was the last time you got laid?" Kol asked amused.

"What does 'get laid' mean, mommy?" Mia asked turning toward Katherine with confusion clear in her big green eyes.

"Oh! Kol! Oh!" Katherine exclaimed outraged.

"I believe the expression you are looking for is OMG." Elijah said standing up and walking toward his daughter, "I think it's your cue to leave this table young lady. Uncle Kol and uncle Nik are not good to be around tonight."

"But what does it mean?" Mia insisted as her father took her in his arms.

"Nothing, honey. Uncle Kol said that because uncle Nik is grumpy, it doesn't mean anything." Katherine said as she stood up to kiss her daughter's forehead. Elijah left the room with Mia to put her in her room so she could play a little, before he came back to the table and sat back at his seat.

"Anyway, it's good to have you here, Bonnie." Katherine said with a smile, "And don't feel shy or anything, we are not shy at all and you can express yourself freely. Besides, we all already know you and we perfectly know you have spirit."

"Thank you, Katherine." Bonnie thanked with a smile as well.

"Where are you from? I mean, you're clearly not from London." Rebekah asked dryly.

"Yes, where are you from? It's good to hear an American accent once in a while. I'm originally from New York and I moved here seven years ago because I had an opportunity to be a model here." Katherine started to make conversation trying to be nicer than Rebekah.

"I have an American accent too, Kat." Stefan pointed out but Katherine waved her hand toward him in a way that said 'we don't care'.

"I'm from a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls." Bonnie explained, "I moved here because I've always wanted to leave in Europe and I love London. I don't have the best job ever with the best boss ever, but I'm happy here."

"I'm your boss and I can hear you." Klaus pointed out from across the table.

"I know you're here and we both know I dislike you." Bonnie said not looking at him and keeping her smile on as if she was saying something nice.

"The feeling is mutual." Klaus retorted.

"Perfect then." Katherine cut in not wanting a war to begin, "Let's change the subject. I fired our babysitter today; you don't know how good it felt."

"For no reason, may I add." Elijah said sipping his red wine.

"For no reason? She was hitting on you, Elijah." Katherine exclaimed a little angry.

"She was just a teenager and maybe she did have a little crush but nothing serious." Elijah explained.

"Well, her little crush cost her her job." Katherine said holding her head high, "Our next babysitter will be a man."

"Well, for now because of you we don't have anyone to keep an eye on Mia Monday." Elijah stated.

Katherine turned her head toward Rebekah who shook her head, "I can't, I have a shooting and you perfectly know it, we have this shooting together."

She then looked toward Stefan, "I have to see patients Monday, there are sick people who need me more than you do."

She looked at Kol but before he even talked she turned toward Klaus, she was so not asking Kol to stay with Mia, "I work on Monday and don't even turn toward Bonnie she works too."

"I work but if you are interested I have a friend who is a babysitter." Bonnie proposed and Katherine turned toward her with a smile.

"A male friend I assume." She stated not losing her smile.

"No, it's a woman." Bonnie announced and Katherine started to lose her smile so she hurriedly continued, "But she is very professional, I can assure you. Give her an interview at least and then you can judge by yourself."

Katherine hesitated a moment before speaking, "Alright, I'll give her an interview with Elijah tomorrow." She conceded.

"Tomorrow?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Yes, tomorrow." Katherine confirmed.

"Would you excuse me I have to make a call." Bonnie said before standing up and walking away from the table as Katherine nodded.

She walked toward the hall at the entrance to have a little privacy and took out her phone searching for her friend's number through her contacts. She found it and pushed the green button praying for Caroline to pick up her phone.

"Come on, pick up, Care." Bonnie whispered.

"_Hello? Bonnie?" The voice on the other side asked._

"Yes it's me, Care." Bonnie smiled hearing her friend's voice.

"_Is something wrong?" Caroline asked worried, "Is the dinner not going well?"_

"No, don't worry, everything is going well." Bonnie reassured her.

"_Then what is happening?" Caroline pressed._

"I already talked to you about Kol's family. And I already told you that his brother was married to the model Katherine Pierce and that they have a daughter?" Bonnie asked pretty sure she had, but she was still checking, just in case.

"_Yes you did." Caroline confirmed._

"They need a babysitter and I proposed you." Bonnie exclaimed happily.

"_You did?" Caroline asked cheerfully on the other end of the phone._

"Yes, so, they didn't really say yes yet but you have an interview with them tomorrow." Bonnie informed Caroline who sounded excited.

"_Tomorrow? But that's very soon, that's like...tomorrow, in a few hours." Caroline asked a little panicked._

"Yes, but don't worry everything will go well, I know you don't like when everything isn't all planned and all but it will be great. Please say yes. That way when I'll talk about Kol's family you'll know what I mean. And that's a bonus because you already know a lot about them since I told you everything." Bonnie tried to convince her.

"_Ok, ok, fine. Tomorrow then." Caroline agreed._

"Great! I have to go now, I'll send you a text later with the details, hour, address and all."

"_Ok, bye, love you." Caroline said making a kiss sound through the phone._

"Love you too." Bonnie said before hanging up the phone and going back to the dining room.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Caroline was already walking hurriedly in the streets of London. She was not used to it yet, even though she had lived there for almost a year now. She hadn't even gone sightseeing yet, she hadn't visited the city at all. The only thing she knew was her apartment, Bonnie's apartment, the grocery shop in her street and that was about everything. Well, now she also knew one of the streets where the rich people lived, apparently.

She looked around with curious eyes. She was surrounded by big and beautiful houses, they all looked stunning. Bonnie had forgotten to warn her about how rich they were. Well, maybe she should have guessed, Katherine was a model and Elijah was a lawyer if she remembered correctly so of course they had a big house. And the Mikaelson family was known in the city as a very healthy family. One of them had his own agency, Niklaus if she remembered well, Rebekah, the sister was a model as well and she was dating a doctor. Kol wasn't doing anything much but being in the family he also had money. The necklace he bought for Bonnie a week ago was a proof of that fact.

She remembered Bonnie mentioning once or twice that she was scared Kol's family would think she was a gold digger even though she was clearly not. She didn't even know why she was thinking that because being Niklaus' or Klaus', like Bonnie usually called him, assistant she had some money as well. Caroline with her job of babysitter couldn't say that was the same in her case. But she didn't care about money, all she wanted was to be close to children.

She used to be a very talented designer in America and she had been starting to build a name for herself as such, but a year ago she had quit and moved to London becoming a babysitter. All she wanted now was to be close to children and make them happy. Caroline loved children and staying with them, taking care of them, was what made her happy. So even if it didn't pay well then so be it, she didn't care. But looking at the houses in front of her she was not sure she wouldn't be paid well if she got this job, to be honest.

She took out her phone from her purse and dialed Bonnie's number before pressing the green button. It rang a few times before Bonnie answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Bonnie? I hope I'm not waking you up." Caroline asked as she continued to walk in the street searching for the right house.

"_No don't worry. You sound breathless." Bonnie stated frowning on the other end of the phone._

"Yes, I'm in their street I just have to find the house now and I have to hurry." Caroline continued to look around.

"_But you're not late, Care. You'll be early." Bonnie pointed out._

"That's the idea, yeah." Caroline affirmed as she finally came face to face with the right house, "You didn't mention how big their house was."

"_I didn't think it was necessary." Bonnie informed her._

"Never mind, I have my hair up in a professional bun and I'm wearing dark blue jeans with a green tank top and my black jacket. I look like a peasant, you should have warned me. Or maybe I should have known, I suck. I'm totally gonna ruin my chance for this job." Caroline said throwing her arms in every way as she looked down at herself desperate, "And let's not talk about my makeup. I just put a little mascara on, not even powder."

"_Caroline relax. You are going to watch their child it's not like you need to look at your nine to watch a child." Bonnie said trying to reassure her, "And I'm sure you don't look like a peasant._"

"Of course I don't look like a peasant, I love this tank top. I meant that I'll look like one next to them." Caroline corrected herself as she started to search through her bag for her powder to put a little on.

"_Where are you now?" Bonnie asked._

"I'm at their front door and I, oh shit..." Caroline trailed of cursing under her breathe.

"_What is it?" Bonnie asked._

"I dropped my purse everything is on the floor." Caroline said exasperated as she stuck the phone between her ear and her shoulder before crouching down to put everything back in her purse and picking it up, "I'm such a mess this morning. I don't know why this interview makes me so nervous."

"_It's gonna be alright, you'll see. Elijah and Katherine are really nice." Bonnie guaranteed her reassuringly._

Caroline stood up and took her powder to put a little on her face before putting it back in her purse.

"Ok, powder done. What time is it Bonnie?" Caroline asked scared to be late all at once.

"_You're ten minutes early." Bonnie said amused by how Caroline was going crazy._

"Don't make fun of me! I can hear it in your voice that you want to laugh." Caroline chastised her as the door in front of her opened to reveal a quite imposing brown haired man wearing a suit. The way he was carrying himself was screaming confidence and he was quite intimidating. He also wasn't hurting her eyes at all, but he was not really her kind of man anyway.

"May I help you with something?" He asked with an accented voice and nicely. At least he seemed nice, she couldn't deny that.

"Bonnie I have to go. A man opened the door." Caroline whispered into the phone as if the man couldn't hear her. He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"_It's Elijah don't worry." Bonnie said surely recognizing his voice before Caroline hung up and put her phone in her purse._

"I'm sorry, Mister Mikaelson I presume. I am Caroline Forbes and I came for the interview for the babysitter job." Caroline straightened up trying to show as much confidence as she could.

"Oh, of course. We just saw a stranger standing in front of our house, not knocking or ringing so we questioned your identity." Elijah explained.

"Oh yes, my apologies. I was on the phone and since I was early I thought it would be alright to end my call before knocking." Caroline explained a little uncomfortable. She must have looked like a creep. Who would stay in front of someone's front door not knocking or ringing, just staying there and waiting?

"It's alright Mrs. Forbes, come in." Elijah invited her.

"Thank you, and its Miss, but call me Caroline please." Caroline corrected him as she entered the house. She looked around with admiration, their house was beautiful.

She followed Elijah further into the house and they entered an office that must be Elijah's. It was really professional; she hadn't been waiting for this, usually when she had an interview with parents it would happen in the dining room or in the saloon or something like that. When she entered she noticed a beautiful brown haired woman already waiting for them inside of the office. She had long curly hair and olive colored skin with big brown eyes, she was stunning. She was dressed in a casual but still elegant blue dress. Caroline had been right, she must look like a peasant.

"Hello Mrs. Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Caroline greeted her.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Forbes, please sit." Katherine offered pointing at a chair in front of the office. Caroline did as she was told a little intimidated and watched as Elijah and Katherine sat opposite to her.

"Please call me Caroline." She said as she had told Elijah.

"So, Caroline, can I see you CV?" Elijah asked extending his hand toward her.

Caroline looked into her purse and took out her CV before handing it to Elijah as she was told. It was silent for a few minutes as Elijah and Katherine both looked over her CV.

"You were a designer?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow looking up at Caroline. She seemed surprised.

"Yes, I was." Caroline confirmed.

"Why become a babysitter? I can see on your CV you were making a name for yourself." Katherine continued intrigued.

"I love children and my desire to be around them was stronger than my desire to create clothes." Caroline explained not going into details, even though she knew it wasn't all the truth.

"I see you quit from your previous job as a babysitter." Elijah pointed out looking up at her as well.

Caroline cleared her throat a little embarrassed, "Well, in that family I was working for I didn't really have a good relationship with the father."

"Care to explain further." Katherine straightened up immediately thinking of the worst like Caroline hitting on the husband for example.

"Well, how can I put it? The husband was a little invasive." Caroline said not going into details once more.

"Elaborate, please." This time it was Elijah asking.

"He tried to sleep with me more than once and touched me in inappropriate ways for a boss toward his employee." Caroline eventually said a little embarrassed.

"You did well to quit." Katherine agreed happy to know Caroline was not the kind of woman to mix up professional life and private life.

"So, let's talk about more serious things now. For this job we would need you to be here at seven and a half in the morning until seven o'clock in the evening but it could be later or earlier, sometimes it will depend. You must also be free if we need you during the weekend. Mia only goes to school in the morning so you will have to drop her to school at eight o'clock in the morning and take her back home at eleven and a half in the morning. While she is at school you will stay here in the house, it will be easier for you. Mia is five so she still sleeps a little through the afternoon but my wife will write all the details for lunch and all on a paper. Is it alright with you?" Elijah asked. Caroline was overwhelmed already.

"Yes, of course. Will I meet Mia today?" Caroline asked.

"Unfortunately no. Mia is at her uncle's for the morning so you will meet her Monday on your first day of work. Since it will be your first day I will stay approximately half an hour with you to explain you further and tell you all the details." Katherine continued Elijah's explanations.

"Can I know a little more about Mia please?" Caroline asked smiling as she saw that her question enchanted Katherine and Elijah. They both answered greedily and before Caroline knew it the interview was over and she was back in her apartment.

She sent a text to Bonnie to tell her that everything had gone well and that she started Monday. Bonnie replied enthusiastically that she was happy for her and that she would come by the house with Kol once during the week, which made Caroline happier than she already was. She just had to wait until Monday to meet the little girl now.

* * *

**So? What do you think of this new idea? Please leave a review :)**

**Next chapter Caroline will meet Mia and surely some other Mikaelsons :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I guess a lot of you thought I would never continue this story, well I did, I wrote this chapter today, I started it this morning and I'm done with it so I post it. I apologize for the mistakes, this chapter hesn't been beta'ed for the simple reason that I only have a beta for More Than A Slave now, my other beta stopped beta'ing for personal reasons. O hope there are not too many mistakes and it won't bother you too much.**

**I alos wanted to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story and especially everyone who reviewed, I loved the feedback, and ever readers in general.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Monday morning came faster than Caroline had imagined. She had to be at Katherine and Elijah's home at seven o'clock and it was only six o'clock and she was already ready. What could she say? She didn't want to be late on her first day so she decided to wake up really early and now she didn't know what to do, she was seated in her small couch in her small apartment waiting in the unbearable silence that was there.

Elijah had seemed to be quite honorable and he looked like a nice man. She was sure she wouldn't have any problem with him and contrary to her previous boss he would keep his hands for himself. Caroline was a really professional person and she never mixed her professional life with her private life so everything and everyone that had something to do with Mia would have to stay professional, at least at some extend.

Katherine on the other hand had been nothing but polite to her but Caroline could tell that Elijah's presence had something to do with it. Caroline was not stupid, she would bet a hundred dollars that Katherine would not be as nice this morning if Elijah was not here. Caroline didn't mind, she enjoyed people with spirit, she had a spirit of her own, she just wasn't comfortable when people made assumptions about her and she might not control her tongue if Katherine did. And she needed this job so she would have to keep her thoughts to herself, she had no choice.

Caroline looked at her phone to see what time it was, 6:07am. She looked around her and waited for what felt like hours, she would leave her home at 6:45am, she still had time. She sighed and looked back at her phone, 6:09am. She stood up from her couch annoyed and decided to call Bonnie knowing that on Mondays this one started to work at six o'clock so she would already be at work. She dialed her number and brought the phone to her ear waiting for Bonnie to answer. Bonnie was the only person she knew in London, they came from the same place in America, Mystic Falls. Bonnie was the only one here knowing the truth about her departure from there, why she left everything to become a babysitter.

"_Hello, Caroline, what's wrong?" Bonnie answered the phone after it rang a few times._

"Bonnie, nothing is wrong, I'm just ready early and I'm bored." Caroline explained.

"_So you call me while I'm at work to tell me that you are bored?" Bonnie asked sighing at the end, "It's not that I don't want to talk to you right now, Care, but if Klaus sees me he'll yell once more, I swear this man can yell better than anyone else on this planet."_

Caroline giggled at Bonnie's exasperated tone before becoming serious again, "What if Mia doesn't like me?" She asked.

"_She is five, of course she'll like you, every kids like you." Bonnie said trying to reassure her._

"What if I don't do the job well?" Caroline continued with her worries.

"_Caroline, listen to me, you are the person everyone, every kids love, they all fall at your feet, I don't know how you do it but it's just a gift, you can handle children like no one else can." Bonnie said and hearing her tone Caroline could tell that she was irritated, "If it's because of what happened that you worry that much, then stop, Care, it was not your fault."_

"I know." Caroline said with a sad voice.

"_Bonnie, What are you doing on the phone?" Caroline heard an accented voice yell at her friend, she had to admit it sounded like a sexy voice, "My friend called me I picked up." Bonnie explained with venom in her voice, "Hang up the phone, Bonnie, and if you friend is the one that will babysit Mia tell her she is late."_

Caroline looked up to see what time it was and she panicked, indeed, she was going to be late at this pace, "Oh my god! Bonnie he is right I'm gonna be late. I have to go, bye." and with that she ended the call.

Somehow Caroline managed to arrive at Katherine and Elijah's house on time and she was now in front of their front door. She sighed trying to calm herself down and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before she heard someone with heels approaching the other side of the door, it must be Katherine. The door opened and a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and amazing blue eyes was in front of Caroline, definitely not Katherine. The woman in front of her was magnificent, she was everything Katherine was not but both women had their own beauty.

"You must be Caroline." The woman stated nonchalantly with a British accent, "Please come in, Katherine and I were waiting for you."

Caroline entered the house and the woman closed the door behind her before starting to walk inside the house and Caroline followed quietly.

"My name is Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson, I am Elijah's sister and I work as a model with Katherine so I will often be here." Rebekah explained and she sounded rather emotionless, if not cold.

"It's nice to meet you." Caroline said smiling and Rebekah didn't answer anything to that, "Okay, not the friendly type I see." Caroline whispered to herself, "That's gonna be fun." She added sarcastically.

"If you have something to say please say it out loud." Rebekah snapped coldly and at her surprise Caroline answered. She was used to intimidating people and have them not answer to her.

"I was just saying that you didn't seem friendly and then I sarcastically added that it would be fun." Caroline answered honestly, she was not the type of person not to say exactly what she was thinking, some people would say she was rude, she simply considered herself honest.

"Well, at least it's clear and honest." Rebekah said not sounding angry at all. They both entered the big saloon where Katherine was with a little girl that Caroline assumed was Mia, the girl had her mother's long curly brown hair and her father's big brown eyes, she was cute and Caroline couldn't help but smile when she saw her.

"I like her." Rebekah announced looking at Katherine and pointing at Caroline which took Caroline aback seeing what she had just said to her, "She is nothing like the previous babysitter, what was her name already? Hayley? Yes, Hayley."

"Please Rebekah, I don't want to hear her name anymore." Katherine growled under her breath.

"Mommy why are you angry at Hayley?" Mia asked and Caroline looked back at the little girl with a genuine smile on her lips, she loved Mia already.

"Because, honey, Hayley couldn't take a hint and kissed your father even though he pushed her away several times." Katherine explained not caring that her daughter only was five.

"What does 'take a hint' mean?" Mia asked.

"Nothing important." Katherine replied.

"Like uncle Nik needing to get laid?" Mia asked innocently and Caroline opened her mouth in shock, for god's sake she was only five.

"No, 'take a hint' is like, I don't know, understand something." Rebekah explained smiling and Caroline could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, on another note, Mia, this is Caroline, she will replace Hayley." Katherine introduced and Mia smiled up at Caroline as a greeting.

"Let's hope this one can take a hint." Mia said and Caroline's eyes opened widely.

"Yes, let's hope, otherwise we'll have to find yet another babysitter." Katherine agreed with her daughter. Well at least something was clear, Mia was Katherine's daughter, no doubt about it. Katherine looked at her watch and kissed her daughter's cheek before standing up, "I have to go sweetie, or else aunt Bekah and I are going to be late at work, be nice to Caroline." Then she walked toward Caroline.

"There is a paper in the dining room on the table, everything is written on it, the address of Mia's school and everything you need to know. Elijah and I forgot to ask, do you have a car?" Katherine asked once in front of Caroline.

"No, I don't have a car, is it a problem?" Caroline asked a little worried.

"No it's alright, I let the keys of one of ours on the table next to the paper." Katherine said before leaving hurriedly with Rebekah since they were already late.

Caroline stood there for a few seconds in shock, it all happened so quickly. How many cars did they have anyway? Katherine had said that she let the keys of one of theirs on the table. Then she turned toward Mia who was looking at her expectantly, this girl was cute but Caroline had to admit that she was shocked by the way she talked.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Caroline asked nicely as she approached her.

"Yes, I already had breakfast." Mia confirmed, "I'm already ready to go to school, we should go, it's not a short ride." She continued before disappearing and coming back a few minutes later with a bag on her back and what looked like car keys in her hands and a paper. She handed them to Caroline, "The address in on the paper like mommy said it would be."

"Thank you." Caroline answered taken aback, usually kids would be shy the first day, Mia was everything but, "Let's go then."

They walked toward the front door and as they opened it Mia turned toward Caroline, "You are beautiful." she said smiling.

"Thank you, sweetie, so are you." Caroline smiled back.

"Maybe you could be with uncle Nik, he is the only one who isn't in love yet. Maybe that way he'll get laid." Mia stated thinking that getting laid was the contrary of being grumpy because it was the way she had understood it. Caroline stopped walking in shock, was this girl real?

"Mia, please, would you be so kind as to stop talking about...about that." Caroline asked not even able to say 'getting laid' in front of her, for god's sake, she was five.

"About getting laid?" Mia asked and Caroline tried not to be shocked once more, she would have to get used to it it seemed and she nodded, "Why? Is it a bad thing? Is it an insult?"

"I'll explain later, for now you are going to school and please don't say that in front of your teacher or your friends." Caroline said nicely and Mia nodded as they both left the house.

When Caroline came back from dropping Mia at school she entered the house and this time she took the time to admire the house. The saloon was really big with large leather couches against the walls and a big TV screen opposing them. A small table was in the middle of the room so it would not look too empty seeing how big it was. The walls were cream and brown and it gave some warmth to the room, Caroline loved it. The dining room was a little bigger than the saloon and it was decorated with the same colors as the saloon, the table, big enough for ten people was in the middle of the room, it was a wooden table and it suited the colors of the room perfectly. The kitchen was only cream, no brown, it gave a light to the room and it was a rather large kitchen but nothing too much if you asked Caroline. It was all perfect.

There were pictures of Elijah and Katherine together, Elijah alone, Katherine alone, Mia alone, the three of them together, everywhere in the house and Caroline liked it very much, it was a lovely and by the sigh of it expensive home.

When the time came, Caroline picked up Mia at school and brought her back home embarrassed. Mia's teacher had made a reflection about Mia saying to one of her grumpy friends to get laid and she had also made sure to tell Caroline that it was the first time it ever happened, and that she was wondering if it was coincidence that it was when Caroline arrived in Mia's life. Of course it was a coincidence. Caroline had wanted to snap but decided against it seeing as Mia was looking at them listening to what they were saying.

Once inside the room and settled around the table to eat their lunch Caroline decided to talk about it to Mia.

"Mia, I thought I asked you not to talk about..." Caroline started but Mia cut her off.

"getting laid again. I'm sorry I won't do it again." Mia apologized but Caroline looked at her angrily.

"It is not polite to cut people off while they are speaking." Caroline pointed out and Mia looked down.

"Mommy does it all the time." Mia defended herself.

"Yes, but mommy is an adult and you are not." Caroline pointed out.

"I apologize." Mia apologized once more.

"It's alright, just try not to do it again, please." Caroline said nicely and Mia looked up at her hesitantly.

"Why do you always say 'please' when you order me something or when you are angry?" She asked.

"Because, I don't want you to think I am mean." Caroline explained.

"I don't think you are mean. You are like mommy and aunt Bekah, they are angry at me too sometimes." Mia explained with a smile.

Caroline smiled at the little girl in front of her, she reminded her of another little girl she once knew, a little girl she would always have in her heart. It was difficult for Caroline to be angry at children, it hadn't always been the case but now it was and she perfectly knew why. Her thoughts were broken when she heard knock on the door. She frowned and stood up.

"I'm going to answer the door, wait for me here." Caroline said to Mia before walking toward the front door.

She hesitantly opened the door, it was not her home after all ,she didn't know if she was supposed to answer the door or not. On the other side of the door was an handsome man, God he was gorgeous, with his dirty blond curly hair and his full raspberry lips and his amazing blue eyes, and let's not mention his stubble that made him look like a real man.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Caroline asked politely as the man looked at her up and down appreciatively which made her feel a little uneasy.

"Why, of course, love, you could let me come in for starter." He said with a deep accented voice and Caroline's heart stopped, he was looking at her as if he wanted to eat her and so intensely.

The woman who opened the door, Bonnie's friend he guessed, was magnificent, he couldn't remember ever seeing a woman that beautiful and he knew what he was talking about, he was an artist after all. He smirked when she blushed noticing him checking her out and he looked back up at her face hungrily. It was a shame he had not paid more attention to Bonnie and he could not remember what her name was. She was much more beautiful than the previous babysitter, Hayley, who was nothing but an annoying little brat.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are I can't let you come in." Caroline said before trying to close the door but Klaus stopped it with his hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself then." He smirked watching as she swallowed, "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I am Elijah's brother and I am here to see my niece."

"What proves me that you are Niklaus? No one warned me about your visit." Caroline said sounding a little scared now.

"Please call me Klaus." Klaus said nicely.

"Well, Klaus, I apologize but I can't let you come in." Caroline said once more before trying to close the door once more but he stopped it with his hand once more and he was taken aback when Caroline opened the door widely kicking him in the groin before closing the door hurriedly. Klaus bent down in pain before dropping to the floor growling keeping his hands protectively over his manhood as the anger flashed through him.

Caroline tried to catch her breath. There were two options, or he had been telling the truth and she just hit Mia's uncle and she would certainly loose her job, or he had been an imposter and she had done the right thing to protect Mia. Once she was calm she returned to the dining room where Mia was.

"Was it uncle Nik's voice?" Mia wondered as she finished her plate and Caroline stopped moving petrified, indeed it was not an imposter it seemed.

"No, sweetie. It was not." She said hiding her panic, "Let's go to bed now, you need to rest a little." Caroline ordered and Mia ran upstairs yelling that she didn't need Caroline to accompany her because she was a grown up.

Once Mia was upstairs Caroline returned to the front door panic flooding over her. She put her hand on the handle and slowly opened the door to find that Klaus was waiting in front of the door now standing and he looked rather angry. What a good first impression Caroline.

He didn't say anything and entered the house pushing past her not caring that he hit her shoulder in the process. Caroline slowly closed the door before turning around to find Klaus looking at her.

"Where is Mia?" He asked with a cold voice.

"Upstairs." Caroline simply answered.

"Alright. I will stay here this afternoon you can go, I will call my brother and you will be fired so don't bother coming back tomorrow." Klaus announced and Caroline's face fell even more if possible.

"You can't do this." She exclaimed not too loudly not wanting to alert Mia who must still be awake.

"Oh I can, and I will." Klaus said before taking his phone out of his pocket, "I'm going to call him now actually."

Caroline walked forward and without thinking tried to catch his phone out of his hands but he moved it above his head so she couldn't reach it.

"No please, I need this job." Caroline said standing mere inches away from him.

"I think you are not the right person for this job, you are not the right person to be around children." Klaus explained.

"I was just protecting her, I had no proof you were her uncle." Caroline snapped, "And if you want my opinion you are the one who shouldn't be around children because Mia asked me if I could help Uncle Nik, so you I guess, to get laid."

Klaus stopped at that and started to laugh uncontrollably. Caroline looked at him confused trying to stay serious. Which was rather difficult seeing that his laugh was rather contagious.

"This isn't funny." Caroline snapped.

"I have to admit my niece has good tastes, she chose a beautiful woman to help me with getting laid." He continued to laugh and Caroline slapped him across the face before storming away into the dining room as she heard his laughter stop. Everything was silent for a few seconds until he talked and she guessed he was on the phone.

"Elijah, I called you to talk about your new babysitter … yes, Caroline … I am at your house now I wanted to visit Mia and Caroline opened the door and hit me … No I didn't deserve it, no man deserves to be hit in this part of their anatomy … yes she hit me in the groin and it hurt like hell … it's your problem because I think you should fire her, she is not good to be around children … no Elijah … she is violent, next time maybe it will be Mia she will be violent toward … no I am not saying you should fire her because of my hurt ego but because I worry for Mia. Caroline seems paranoid, she didn't believe me when I said I was your brother she wanted proof … How can you not see what is wrong with this? … I am not acting like a child … no Elijah, don't hung up … Damn it."

After a few minutes Klaus entered the room and Caroline didn't even turn toward him, she was fuming, he was trying to get her fired, this jerk. But he was right, maybe she was a little paranoid, she had to admit it, but she had her reasons. Everything she wanted was to protect Mia, nothing more. She already cared for the child much more than she should after spending with her such a small amount of time but she couldn't help it, Mia reminded her so much of _her_ even though they were nothing alike physically. They had the same age.

"You forgot to tell your brother that I slapped you as well, maybe he would have fired me then." Caroline snapped not even looking at him, she had no idea why this man could anger her so much when she didn't even know him. It surely was because Bonnie hated him.

"I might be heartless for trying to get you fired but I did deserve the slap so there is no need in mentioning it." He explained looking at her back, "I suggest you don't get too attached to Mia."

"Oh, and why is that?" Caroline asked standing up and turning around abruptly.

"Because you won't stay here long anyway. There is something about you, I don't know what, you are hiding something, your reaction was not normal. And I will find out what your little secret is, and I won't let you close to Mia for too long because who knows? Maybe you want to hurt her." Klaus said coldly.

"I would never hurt a child." Caroline yelled now exasperated by this man, tears filling her eyes. She didn't want him to find out her secret, she didn't know how he could tell she had one but he did and it scared the hell out of her. She didn't want anyone to know.

"Caroline?" Mia asked interrupting her thoughts, "Why are you screaming?" Mia hadn't seen her uncle yet.

Caroline turned toward Mia who seemed worried, "It's nothing, sweetie." she smiled and Mia noticed the tears in Caroline's eyes.

Mia ran toward Caroline that she already liked very much, much more than she had ever liked Hayley. She didn't know why but she liked being around Caroline, she was so nice and caring. Caroline crouched down to be at Mia's level and Mia took her in her arms not noticing her uncle yet who was watching the scene not saying anything.

"Why are you crying?" Mia asked and Caroline smiled kindly.

"I'm not crying." She reassured the little girl. Mia looked around the room and noticed her uncle.

"Uncle Nik always makes aunt Bekah and mommy scream as well. Don't worry." Mia said detaching herself from Caroline and walking toward Klaus.

Klaus smiled and bent down when Mia reached him to take her in his arms. And kissing her cheek as a greeting.

"Hello, you. Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked with a smile, his anger completely gone. He had always been smitten by his niece.

"Yes, I should, but I heard Caroline yell." Mia explained and Klaus looked angrily toward Caroline, "Because of you." Mia added, "But I'm not angry at you, uncle Nik." Mia said smiling and Klaus looked back at her smiling.

"Well, now that I'm here Caroline can go." Klaus announced.

"Actually, I don't have any orders to receive from you." Caroline stated.

"I disagree." Klaus said angrily.

"Uncle Nik, stop being grumpy, you need to get laid." Mia pointed out and Klaus turned toward her shocked that it was coming out of her mouth.

"Mia!" Caroline exclaimed and Mia looked down, "What did I tell you?"

"Not to say that anymore." Mia answered still looking down.

"Do I need to punish you for you to understand?" Caroline asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Mia looked up, "No, I promise I won't say it again." she squirmed in Klaus' arms and he put her back on her feet and she went toward Caroline taking her hands in hers, "Can we go to bed I'm tired?" Mia asked and Caroline smiled taking the little girl in her arms still smiling and going upstairs to put her back in her room. Caroline put her in her bad and stood up to leave but Mia grabbed her hand.

"Will you leave because you fought with uncle Nik?" Mia wondered and Caroline sat on the edge of Mia's bed.

"I don't think I will but if your mom or your dad want me to I will have to." Caroline explained keeping a nice smile on.

"I like you, I don't want to change babysitter once more." Mia explained.

"You only know me since this morning." Caroline said giggling and the little girl giggle as well.

"Yes but you are nice and you take care of me." Mia stated.

"It's my job, Mia." Caroline pointed out.

"But you care about me, I feel it, it's not the same with the other babysitters, they are here, they watch over me, yell at me when I do things I can't do, but they don't care." Mia explained sitting up and kissing Caroline's cheek.

Caroline smiled, "Sleep well, sweetie. Call for me when you wake up." Mia nodded and with that Caroline left. This little girl was surprisingly intelligent for her age, another thing she had in common with _her._

* * *

**So? What do you think about this chapter? I will be honest, it is not one of my best work, not one that I am proud of but I hope you will still like it. Please leave feedback it's the only way for a writer to get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) I'm here with chapter 3 and I hope you'll like it :) **

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed the first two chapter it means a lot!**

**This chapter hasn't been beta'ed so please be nice :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After putting Mia to bed, Caroline left her room quietly and closed the door behind her. Once the door was closed she released the breath she had been holding. Now she had to go downstairs and face the asshole Mia had for an uncle. It was true, maybe she had overreacted and hitting him in the groin had been a little too much, she should apologize, really. Now he wanted her to get fired, but Caroline needed this job, she couldn't help it if she was afraid something would happen to Mia, she had just been trying to protect her, even though she hadn't been in danger in the first place.

Caroline eventually moved forward and slowly walked down the stairs. She walked toward the saloon where Klaus had been earlier thinking he would still be there but he wasn't. Caroline frowned before walking toward the kitchen where she found him drinking something in a cup, or tea, or coffee, Caroline couldn't tell. She looked at him not talking for a few seconds, what was she supposed to tell him? He hadn't even noticed her yet, or he was ignoring her presence maybe.

Caroline cleared her throat, "I wanted to apologize." she said and Klaus looked up at her, "For the hit in your private parts, I overreacted."

"You think?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Listen I apologized you could at least be grateful." Caroline said curtly. This man was getting on her nerves.

"I could be grateful?" Klaus asked nonchalantly raising an eyebrow. Caroline was a beautiful woman and Klaus had to admit that seeing her that worked up was priceless, it looked like she had a fire in her.

"Yes, I shouldn't even apologize. Yes I hit you but you could have been a psychopath and my role is to protect Mia." Caroline exclaimed, her hands moving in the air as she talked.

Klaus had to restrain himself from smiling, he was supposed to be mad at her and to want her to get fired. But she was so cute and adorable moving her arms like that. And the way her small nose slightly curled up. Maybe he could forget about there incident just for this once. He had been so angry, he had noticed the woman in front of him was beautiful, but not that beautiful. Now that he was observing her he could tell she was gorgeous.

"Do you want some coffee?" Klaus asked taking Caroline aback. Caroline frowned, what was wrong with him? He was lunatic, maybe he was sick? "Don't look at me like that, sweetheart, we had a little spat, I'm over it already."

"I'm not over it. You called your brother and asked him to fire me and then you think that because you have beautiful eyes, kissable lips and a sexy accent it's just gonna be all right?" Caroline rambled, "And I do want coffee but I'm gonna get it on my own."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "beautiful eyes and kissable lips..." he trailed off watching Caroline moving toward him to get some coffee. Caroline realized that she had complimented him and told him things that she was supposed to keep for herself only then but she acted as if it was totally normal and it was what she had intended to do.

"Yes, but if you must know being handsome is completely useless in your case because the second you open your mouth you become ugly as fuck." Caroline snapped rolling her eyes pushing Klaus a little to the side to settle in his earlier spot to make coffee.

"What about my sexy accent?" Klaus wondered keeping his eyes on Caroline and ignoring the fact that she had pushed him away.

"Your accent is fine like I said. But your personality is despicable so it ruins everything, really." Caroline continued as if she was having a normal conversation with a friend. For God's sake, she met him just a few minutes ago.

"You didn't say my accent was fine you said it was sexy." Klaus pointed out, "And you don't know me."

"Thanks God I don't, I don't want to know you. Trust me I know enough to know that I don't want anything to do with you." Caroline said concentrated on pouring her coffee in a mug before bringing it to her lips at the end of her sentence.

"You've known me for a few minutes, maybe there's more to me than meet the eye." Klaus said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, Bonnie's known you for quite a while and the first impression you gave me about you is the good impression." Caroline walked away from him and went in the saloon wanting to put a little distance between them. Unfortunately Klaus followed after her.

"Bonnie criticizes me only because she wants me to pay her more." Klaus pointed out, "Trust me she secretly appreciates me. She is with my brother when he is ten times worse than me after all."

"I've met Kol before. Except from the fact that he is a little immature he is fine." Caroline explained sitting down in the couch.

"Kol is worse than me, love, believe me." Klaus said pointedly taking the seat next to her.

"He is funny at least." Caroline said raising her shoulders innocently.

"I can be funny too." Klaus affirmed.

"You're mean. You just tried to get me fired so just stop it already I'm not gonna like you after that." Caroline said not looking at him once, she couldn't look at his handsome features she would falter.

"Come on, get to know me before saying that. Give me a chance. I dare you." Klaus insisted. It wasn't often that he enjoyed talking to a woman even when this woman was telling him everything that was wrong with him. Caroline was so beautiful and entertaining. And she intrigued him.

"What is it with you?" Caroline asked eventually turning toward him, "I hit you, twice, you called your brother trying to get me fired and now your acting as if it never happened."

"I told you, we had a little spat, I'm over it already." Klaus said smiling when Caroline scoffed and stood up to try to get away from him. Ah this was too good. Klaus stood up as well and followed after her as she went back in the kitchen and started to wash things around her even though everything was already clean.

"Stop following me around it's annoying." Caroline spat but Klaus didn't answer anything and just kept looking at her enjoying the way it clearly made her feel uncomfortable, "What time is it?" Caroline asked after a few minutes of awkward silence, at least it was awkward for her.

"Three pm." Klaus answered looking at his watch.

"Good, thirty more minutes and Katherine comes back." Caroline said more to herself than to anyone else, really. She couldn't wait to get away from Klaus.

"It's your first day and you're already tired of working here?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm not tired of working, I'm tired of having you around." Caroline said curtly, "If you think that I'll quit because you follow me everywhere then you are mistaking."

"I'm following you around because I think you are a beautiful piece of art and I've always enjoyed watching beautiful things, I can watch them for hours and I don't get tired of it." Klaus said nonchalantly smirking when he noticed the blush reaching her cheeks and the way she looked even more uncomfortable all at once. It looked like Caroline wasn't used to receive compliments.

"And do you usually annoy beautiful things to no end?" Caroline asked rolling her eyes trying to ignore the way she felt flattered.

"They aren't usually alive, sweetheart." Klaus pointed out as a matter of fact, "You should learn to take a compliment by the way. You are supposed to thank me."

And Caroline burst into laughter dropping the wet rag she had been using to clean the counter top in the kitchen. She bent her head backward and another fit of laughter escaped her lips even louder than the first one. She couldn't help it. She was supposed to thank him? She was supposed to thank that idiot? Not a chance in the world.

Klaus' eyes lit up hearing her laughter. What a beautiful sound. He didn't really know why she was laughing, maybe because he said she should thank him, he wouldn't be surprised if it was the reason why she was laughing. What he was sure of was that he loved her laughter even though he couldn't decide if he preferred hearing her laugh or yell at him. Eventually she stopped laughing and turned back toward him with a serious look back on her face.

"You are so lunatic. I don't get you." Caroline stated shaking her head.

"Says the woman who just started laughing out of nowhere and then became serious all at once." Klaus said still observing her.

"Oh I'm tired of this conversation. Can we agree not to like each other and to ignore each other from now on?" Caroline proposed.

"Ah, I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that one, love." Klaus said dismissively, he wasn't going to ignore such a beautiful woman. He did need to get laid after all, it had been quite a while.

"Ugh! Please stop talking." Caroline exclaimed his stupid accent getting on her nerves. God every time he talked it turned her on, every time he called her 'love' or 'sweetheart' she wanted nothing more than to jump on him and kiss those lips of his, "And stop calling me pet names."

"How rude of you, sweetheart." Klaus said with a smile that let his dimples appear. Oh he loved to bother her.

"I didn't sign for that." Caroline said angrily. And he had dimples, that jerk had dimples above everything else, she hated him. He had freaking dimples, "I'm paid to take care of Mia not her uncle." she whispered to herself.

Klaus' smile widened, he didn't usually spend much time here but it seemed like he would start spending a lot more time here now that Caroline was Mia's babysitter. His thoughts were broken when they both heard the front door being opened and closed, which meant that Katherine was back home.

Caroline started to panic when she heard Katherine walking in the hall of the house. Oh no, Elijah would have surely called her to tell her about her little encounter with Klaus and now she was screwed up, she would fire her or chastise her. Klaus on the other hand was completely relaxed and had to keep himself from laughing when he noticed the way Caroline was starting to panic. He brought his hand in front of his mouth in a natural way to hide his smile.

And after a few seconds Katherine appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with a serious look. She looked between Klaus and Caroline and noticed the way Caroline seemed panicked and annoyed while Klaus seemed rather amused and she guessed he had been bothering her since he arrived here.

"Elijah called me an hour ago." Katherine informed them seriously, "He said that you two had troubles with each other." she continued before breaking into a smile, "If I'm correct you kicked Klaus where it hurts?"

Caroline relaxed considerably when she realized that Katherine didn't seem mad about it, actually she seemed... pleased.

"And she slapped me as well." Klaus intervened.

"Hey, you admitted yourself that you deserved the slap." Caroline exclaimed hitting his arm angrily.

"Ouch, see, she's violent." Klaus exclaimed bringing his hand to his arm as if her small tap had been painful.

Katherine looked at Caroline and just ignored Klaus, "We should go out for a drink some day, Caroline." She smiled widely, "Looks like we have the same taste in people, that's the beginning of a friendship here."

Caroline smiled hesitantly. Was it the same Katherine that she had met before? Because it didn't look like it. She hadn't seemed like the friendly kind of person.

"Of course, we should go out for a drink some day. Bonnie could come too, and Rebekah maybe." Caroline said nicely, she had the opportunity to get on Katherine's good side she wouldn't miss it.

"Awesome, that's settled then we'll go out some day." Katherine exclaimed happily before walking toward Caroline, "Move, Klaus." she said curtly once she appeared in front of him since he was blocking her way, "How was your day with Mia?"

"It was great, Mia is adorable." Caroline said a genuine smile coming back on her lips when she thought about her day with the little girl.

"Don't let her looks fool you, she can be evil sometimes." Katherine said nonchalantly, "I'm her mother after all."

Caroline giggled and nodded, "She only showed me her good side for now but it's only the first day. Anyway, I'm gonna go now that you're back." she said smiling.

"Of course, let me accompany you to the front door." Katherine nodded.

"I'm gonna go too." Klaus said following the women as they directed themselves toward the front door.

"Of course you are leaving too, Klaus. I'm not sending time alone with you, not when I'm tired." Katherine scoffed.

"I'm glad to see that we feel the same way about each other." Klaus said smirking.

They eventually reached the front door and said their goodbyes before Katherine closed the front door and it was once more just Klaus and Caroline. Caroline decided to ignore him and she started to walk forward getting away from the front door. She was walking down the street when she heard Klaus call her from afar. She rolled her eyes and turned around to see that he was observing her and that he was still near Katherine and Elijah's house.

"What?" Caroline shouted from her spot.

"Don't you have a car?" Klaus asked and Caroline noticed that he was standing in front of a beautiful car that must be his, looked like they were all rich in this family.

"No." Caroline answered, it was none of his business anyway. She was fine without a car.

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Klaus proposed wondering why she didn't come closer and stayed far away from him forcing them to yell in the street.

"No, thank you. I'm fine walking." Caroline said dismissively with a polite smile.

"Come on, it's cold outside." Klaus insisted. He couldn't let a beautiful woman walk on her own in the street.

"I don't live far from here, I'm fine really. Goodbye, Klaus." Caroline said turning around and starting to walk once more. She hated cars, she was scared of cars and it brought nothing but bad memories. Of course she had used a car to bring Mia to school earlier that day but she didn't really have a choice her school was too far away. But if she could avoid it she would avoid it. Cars were too dangerous.

Klaus frowned when she turned around and walked away, did she hate him so much that she preferred to walk rather than be in the same car as him? Well, Klaus loved challenges and it looked like Caroline would be a huge one, he was ready for it. Maybe getting her in his bed would create problems later on since she was Mia's babysitter though. No it wouldn't, why would it?

Once Caroline was in her flat she dropped herself on the couch in front of the TV and sighed. Bonnie had been right, Klaus was a pain in the arse, there was no doubt about it. His behavior had changed in only a second. One time he had wanted to get her fired and a few moments after that he wanted to get to know her. What a jerk. Caroline took her phone out of her pocket and typed Bonnie's number. She waited a few seconds before Bonnie picked up her phone.

"_Hello, how was your first day?" Bonnie answered nonchalantly._

"Hey again, Bon, it was partly good, what about you?" Caroline asked looking at her nails.

"_It wasn't that bad since Klaus left early, I had a pretty cool afternoon. What do you mean partly?" Bonnie said and then asked her interest picked._

"Oh lucky you!" Caroline exclaimed, "Well Klaus happened. This man is a jerk Bonnie I swear. I thought you were exaggerating but you weren't. He showed up and asked to come inside the house, I didn't know it was him, it could have been anyone, so I hit him where it hurts."

"_You what? Oh my God, Care. You hit Klaus? You hit my boss. You don't know how much I worship you right now, you're my Queen." Bonnie exclaimed excitedly._

"Stop it, Bonnie, he got really mad about it and tried to get me fired, but fortunately it didn't work and I still have my job." Caroline explained standing up to pour herself a coffee, "And now Katherine wants us to go out for a drink some day. I told her you could come along too, I didn't feel like going alone with her, and to be polite I also said Rebekah could come along as well."

"_Of course he was mad. But don't worry Klaus will get over it. And as for going out with Katherine and Rebekah, I'm in." Bonnie said reassuringly._

"Nothing is sure yet it's just something she proposed." Caroline pointed out, "As for Klaus, I know he'll get over it, he already has. I swear he was flirting with me, Bon."

"_I bet he was, Klaus is known for enjoying his time with beautiful women even though I've never seen him with one myself." Bonnie explained, "Just ignore him he'll get bored at some point, hopefully."_

"Yes but it's a blessing he is such a jerk because he looks like a God and I'm not sure I would have resisted if he wasn't a jerk." Caroline stated taking a sip of her coffee, "He also said he knew I was hiding something."

"_Klaus has always liked mysteries, act normal or he'll dig deeper. I say that because I know you don't want anyone here to know but there is nothing bad about what happened, Care, nothing bad, even if he would find out it wouldn't change anything." Bonnie said reassuringly but Caroline didn't answer anything and stayed silent._

"_Caroline, it wasn't your fault stop torturing yourself." Bonnie insisted and she was answered by a sob, "No Caroline, don't cry, I'm gonna come over, okay? Don't cry you're gonna make me cry too."_

"I came here to escape all of this, Bonnie. I put an ocean between me and what happened and it's still not enough. It's been over a year and I can't accept it, I'm tired." Caroline said tears running down her cheeks as she started to have difficulties to breath.

"_Caroline it's not your fault if Raven died, it's not your fault if your daughter died." Bonnie said feeling the tears filling her eyes as well._

"But I was driving the freaking car, Bonnie." Caroline exclaimed her legs giving out as she dropped to the floor, "I was... driving... the car." she slowly repeated between sobs, "And I had to bring Mia to school with a car today. And it was horrible, I was so scared but I didn't let it show because I didn't want Mia to notice."

"_Caroline, please, wait for me to come over, I'll be here in a few minutes." Bonnie said trying to hide the fact that she was crying as well now._

"I'm the one who should have died. Not her, I should have died in this car." Caroline sobbed and sniffled. Bringing her knees to her chest, "She was so small, she was only four, she still had her whole life ahead of her."

"_Caroline I have to go I can't stay on the phone while driving. Don't move I'm coming over." Bonnie said and hung up._

Caroline dropped her phone next to her and looked around her at the empty space, she was utterly alone. More tears rolled down her cheeks and a strangled sob escaped her lips. All of this was overwhelming, she wanted it all to stop. She had thought about joining her daughter more than once, it wouldn't be difficult, taking pills and falling asleep to never wake up, jumping off her window, her flat was high enough, her death would be sudden, hanging herself, but she would suffer before dying. But Caroline was afraid of death, no one knew what it really was, would she really join her daughter? She had no idea, she couldn't be sure about that. And death would surely be too easy.

She didn't deserve such an easy way out, she deserved everything that was happening to her, she deserved her daughter's father blaming her and calling her a murderer, she deserved her parents telling her she took their only grandchild away from them. She deserved all of them saying she should have been the one dying, and she agreed with them. She didn't at first, she used to be convinced it hadn't been her fault, but they had managed to convince her otherwise. She could remember Raven's father telling her that for him she was dead as well, that he had lost his daughter and the woman he loved in this accident.

Caroline's head started to spin as she could hear all of their voices in her head. She brought her hand to her her neck covering her necklace with it. She stayed like that until someone stormed in her flat without even knocking. She felt two arms coming around her and she started to sob uncontrollably once more.

"I'm here, Care. I'll always be here for you." Bonnie whispered trying to stay strong for her friend, "You'll move on eventually, it's just a bad time in your life."

"No, I don't want to move on, I won't ever forget Raven." Caroline said bringing her arms around Bonnie as well.

"No, you won't forget about her, she'll always be in your heart, but you'll meet someone, and you'll built a new family, you'll start over and Raven will forever be in your heart." Bonnie said soothingly.

"I don't want other children, I'll never replace her, she can't be replaced." Caroline sobbed.

"It wouldn't be replacing her, it would be giving her brothers and sisters." Bonnie disagreed.

"I don't want children anymore, that's why I watch other people's kid. At least I'm still around children." Caroline brought her hand to her face and tried to dry her tears but since she was still crying it was to no avail.

"You quit your job because of what happened but you still have time, don't ruin your career, don't be a babysitter your whole life." Bonnie argued.

"My life is already ruined, Bonnie, my life is forever ruined." Caroline stated.

"No, it's ruined for now, but it's not forever ruined." Bonnie whispered caressing Caroline's back, "you still have your family, you just ran away from them, you ran away from everything."

Caroline didn't answer anything to that, Bonnie didn't know that she was dead to all of them, Caroline had never told her that they all hated her, Bonnie had moved here before Raven's death, she didn't know anything about the way they treated her back home, she just assumed Caroline had ran away only because of the accident.

* * *

**So? I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are.**

**Don't worry more details about Raven's death and the accident will be revealed in later chapters :) I know some of you will say Caroline is weak but please take into account the fact that her daughter died and everyone, inclusing herself, blame her for it.**


End file.
